Best Friend
by Uchiha Hazuna no Hazu-chan
Summary: "2 orang anak yang tetap bersahabat meski salah satu dari mereka menderita kekurangan. Hingga anak yang menderita kekurangan itu ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dimana itu adalah bukit. Namun, keinginannya terhambat lantaran kekurangan yang dideritanya. Sahabatnya pun membawanya ke puncak bukit tersebut dengan menggendongnya."/ Fict ke-8. ONESHOOT, COMPLETE!


**Hy, Minna!~ **

**Ketemu lagi dengan Hazu di Fict baru yang tentu kali ini hanya **_**oneshoot**_**. Hazu hanya ingin mem**_**publish**_** cerita yang sedang berseliweran dalam pikiran. Ya jadi begini deh…**

**Oups… sudah cukup salamnya, nah sekarang…**

**Enjoy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Char © Masashi Kishimoto-**_**sensei**_

**Story © Uchiha Hazuna**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Hazuna Present :**

**.**

* * *

**Best Friend**

* * *

**.**

**[Warning: OOC, Typo, Miss-typo, Gaje, Abal, EYD yang acak-acakan, de el el…]**

**{Jika ada kesamaan unsure cerita, judul, apapun itu, Hazu tak berniat meniru. Ini hanya ide yang tengah ada dalam pikiran Hazu.}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit mulai menampakkan semburat oraye yang membentang. Sang mentari beranjak kembali ke peraduannya. Awan-awan bak kapas yang berhamburan, berbondong-bondong menutupi semburat oranye yang kian membiru. Sang rembulan malu-malu tuk muncul menggantikan sang mentari. Diiringi pula oleh kerlap-kerlip ribuan bintang yang berpendar menemani sang rembulan di kegelapan hari.

Di sebuah bukit kecil hijau, nampaklah seorang anak lelaki yang duduk terdiam menatap ribuan cahaya langit. Iris kelamnya, menatap lurus. Walau begitu, pikirannya kini tak tertuju ke sana. Entah apa yang sedang berputar-putar dan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

_Tes…_

Tak dapat disadari, setetes _liquid_ bening mengalir melewati pipi putihnya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum mengelap tetesan tersebut dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya. Ia tundukkan kepalanya. Bibir tipisnya bergetar kecil dan bergerak pelan, membentuk sebuah ucapan yang sangat kecil dan sarat akan kepedihan. Lirihan kecil nan pilu. Lirihan yang mampu membuat iba siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Sa…"

"… ku…"

"… ra…"

Ia menatap rerumputan hijau yang sedikit gelap – karena malam – dengan tatapan nanar. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak dan segera mengambil sesuatu – entah apa itu – yang ada dalam sakunya. Ia tatap lekat-lekat benda dari plastik dengan model lucu. Terdapat hiasan boneka beruang pada ujung atasnya. Di bagian badan benda tersebut terdapat sebuah ukiran nama, 'Sakura'. Ia sapu ukiran nama tersebut dengan ibu jari kanannya. Menyusuri huruf tersebut satu per satu.

Ia mengadah, kembali menatap langit berbintang dengan tatapan menerawang. Kini raganya tampak ada di sana, tetapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Jiwanya entah sedang melayang di mana.

Ia terdiam. Ia sentuh kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut. Mendadak ia mulai terhuyung. Pandangannya kian menggelap. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, tak bertenaga. Tubuhnya terjatuh begitu saja di atas rerumputan. Ia tengah tak sadarkan diri. Kembali berenang dalam lautan kenangan dalam yang selalu tersimpan dalam pikiran dan hatinya….

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Matahari bersinar terang. Burung-burung kecilpun ikut meramaikan pagi dengan melantunkan lagu riang gembira. Tak lama, terdengar suara derap langkah dan sebuah seruan panggilan dari seorang anak lelaki yang berlari kecil kearah seorang anak perempuan yang asyik membaca buku di bawah naungan pohon.

"Sakura!"

Anak perempuan bersurai _soft pink _sebahu itu memalingkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. Manik _emerald_-nya menatap kearah seorang anak lelaki bersurai hitam kelam dengan model unik yang berlari kecil kearahnya.

Begitu mereka sudah dekat, hanya berjarak 1-2 langkah, anak lelaki tersebut tersenyum dan duduk dihadapan anak perempuan tersebut.

"_Ohayou,_ Sakura." Sapanya. Ia sunggingkan senyumannya, membuat kedua pipi anak perempuan di hadapannya kini sedikit dihiasi rona merah tipis.

Anak perempuan tersebut, yang ternyata bernama Sakura itu terdiam sejenak, menatap wajah anak lelaki di hadapannya. Tak lama, ia pun membalas sapaan tersebut seraya menyunggingkan seulas senyum termanisnya.

"_Ohayou, _Sasuke-_kun_."

Kini sang anak lelaki lah yang pipinya sedikit dihiasi rona merah tipis, lantaran menatap wajah manis Sakura. Ia terdiam sejenak hingga Sakura menghentikan senyumannya.

"Sakura, kau sedang apa tadi di sini?" Tanya anak lelaki tersebut, Sasuke yang dibalas senyuman kembali oleh Sakura.

"Aku membaca ini." Sakura menutup buku yang berada di pangkuannya dan menyodorkan buku tersebut pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dan membaca judul yang tertera pada sampul buku tersebut.

"Bukit hijau persahabatan?" Sasuke mengernyit alis membaca judul buku yang sama sekali belum ia pernah dengar, lihat, maupun baca. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa mengernyitkan alis? Ada apa dengan bukuku?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura. "Eng… tidak. Aku hanya belum pernah melihat ataupun mendengar judul buku ini."

"Ini buku yang baru saja diterbitkan. Ini merupakan buku yang paling kusuka lho!" Sakura berceloteh riang. Sasuke hanya diam menyimak kelanjutan ucapan Sakura.

"Ceritanya tentang 2 orang anak yang tetap bersahabat walaupun salah satu dari mereka ada yang memiliki kekurangan. Suatu ketika, anak yang memiliki kekurangan tersebut ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Dimana tempat tersebut merupakan sebuah bukit. Namun kekurangan tersebut membatasi keinginannya. Akhirnya, sahabatnya itu membawanya hingga ke puncak bukit tersebut. Nah itulah mengapa judulnya disebut 'bukit persahabatan'." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar yang dibalas anggukan singkat paham oleh Sasuke.

Pluk

Sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam buku tersebut yang kini telah berpindah tangan pada Sakura. Sontak mereka berdua langsung menatap kearah benda tersebut. Sakura langsung buru-buru mengambil benda tersebut.

"Sakura?" Sasuke bingung dengan perlakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Tadi itu…" Sasuke tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Keburu dipotong oleh ucapan Sakura.

"I… ini aku ing… ingin memberikan ini…" Kedua pipi _chubby_-nya sudah merona. Sasuke terdiam. Masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapan sahabatnya.

"… eng… untukmu Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menyodorkan benda tersebut. Sasuke menerimanya dengan terheran-heran. Ia tatap benda dari plastik dengan model lucu. Pada ujung atasnya terdapat hiasan boneka beruang. Pada badan benda tersebut terdapat ukiran nama, 'Sakura'. Sasuke tahu betul benda apa yang diberika Sakura padanya. Ya, sebuah pulpen kesayangan sahabatnya itu. Ia bingung. Mengapa Sakura malah memberikan pulpen kesayangannya sendiri?

"Sakura? Ini kan…" Ucapan Sasuke kembali terpotong. Sakura kini telah menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Ya, pulpen kesayanganku. Aku ingin menghadiahi itu untukmu. Karena kau merupakan sahabat terbaikku, Sasuke-_kun_." Tutur Sakura. Ia beranjak berdiri dan menepuk sedikit rok selutut yang dikenakannya guna membersihkan roknya dari rumput yang sedikit menempel.

"Ayo."

Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dicapkan Sakura. Lantas ia pun bangkit berdiri.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau menatapku dengan tatapan heran terus sih Sasuke-_kun_?!" Sakura berpura-pura sebal dengan menggembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_-nya, membuat Sasuke gemas dan mencubit pelan pipi Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sasuke hanya pura-pura cuek dengan seruan sahabat _pinky_-nya tersebut. Ia hanya menjawab cepat.

"Habis kau menggembungkan pipimu seperti itu. Jadi mirip bakpao, kau tahu? Kebetulan aku sedikit lapar." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung berlari kecil menjauhi Sakura yang terdiam mencerna ucapannya.

Sakura yang sudah berhasil mencerna ucapan Sasuke, langsung menoleh kearah sebelahnya. Namun, ia tak menemukan sahabatnya itu di sebelahnya. Justru ia menemukan Sasuke yang tengah berlari menjauhinya. Dengan segera ia berlari mengejar.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke tersenyum lalu tertawa. "Hahahaha…."

.

.

.

"Sakura?" Sasuke terheran-heran melihat wajah Sakura yang perlahan memucat. Nafasnya juga tersengal-sengal. Peluh mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Sakura juga mulai jalan terhuyung-huyung. Ia hampir saja terjatu ke tanah jika Sasuke tak segera menahan punggungnya.

"Hah… hah… Sa… Sasuke… -_kun_."

Seketika, kelopak mata menyembunyikan sepasang manik_ emerald_ meneduhkan itu. Sakura telah jatuh pingsan. Sasuke panik dan bingung. Dengan segera, ia gendong Sakura ala _bridal style_ menuju rumah Sakura. Untung saja berat tubuh Sakura terpaut ringan.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Sasuke tak melihat batang hidung Sakura. Ia tak masuk sekolah sama sekali. Ia juga tak nampak berada di luar walaupun hanya sebatas di halaman rumahnya. Dan selama itulah, Sasuke resah dan khawatir. Ia sudah bertanya pada gurunya. Namun, gurunya hanya menjawab jika Sakura sakit dan ia tak diberi tahu apa penyakit yang tengah didera Sakura.

"Permisi, _sensei_." Sasuke mendekati seorang guru berambut hitam panjang ikal. Guru tersebut menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa Uchiha-_san_?" Tanya guru tersebut. Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Saya hanya ingin bertanya." Jeda sejenak. "Apa _sensei_ tahu mengapa Sakura tak bersekolah?"

Guru tersebut terdiam sejenak. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hmm… Haruno-_san_ tak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Sudah ya, _sensei_ ada keperluan. _Jaa…_" Pamit guru tersebt. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Entah sudah keberapa kali ia bertanya hal yang serupa, namun tetap saja jawabannya sama. Tiba-tiba di otaknya terbersit sebuah ide. Dengan segera, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat yang sudah terpatri dalam otaknya. Tentu saja ia bisa segera keluar sekolah. Bel pulang sudah berdentang beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

Tap… tap… tap…

Suara sepatu yang bergesekan dengan jalan, menjadi penghantar perjalanan Sasuke menuju rumah sahabat terdekatnya itu, Sakura. Begitu ia sampai pada halaman rumah Sakura, ia tercengang. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia melihat seorang anak perempuan bersurai _soft pink_ sedang menyiram tanaman hias di halaman rumah. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya guna menyadarkan dirinya yang entah berhalusinasi atau benar-benar melihat sahabatnya itu.

'_Dia benar-benar Sakura atau aku hanya berhalusinasi karena sudah lama tak melihatnya?'_ Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Sakura?" Tanpa Sadar Sasuke berucap demikian sehingga anak perempuan tersebut menoleh kearahnya.

Anak perempuan tersebut juga sempat terkejut dan terpaku menatap Sasuke. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke mendekati anak perempuan tersebut.

"Sakura 'kan?" Sasuke kembali bertanya memastikan. Anak perempuan tersebut terdiam tak merespon pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia masih menunduk.

"Kau Sakura 'kan?" Sasuke kembali mengulangi ucapannya. Untuk kali ini anak perempuan tersebut menjawab dengan mengangguk pelan. Membuat Sasuke langsung tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura kau kemana saja?" Kali ini suara Sasuke sarat akan kecemasan terhadap sahabat _pinky_-nya itu. Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap iris _onyx_ kelam milik Sasuke.

"Aku…" Hanya sepatah kata saja yang keluar dari bibir anak perempuan yang bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang tersebut.

"Sakura?"

"Aku…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"… aku sakit. Selama ini aku dirawat di rumah sakit."

"Sekarang aku sudah lumayan sembuh dan boleh pulang. Aku juga sudah boleh keluar rumah. Tetapi jangan terlalu lama." Tutur Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau ingin kerumahku sebentar? Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Sasuke yang dibalas gelengan sedih oleh Sakura.

"Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

Sakura kembali menggeleng. "Aku bukan tidak mau…"

"… tapi tidak bisa."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia bingung. _'Tidak bisa? Apa maksudnya?'_

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke saking herannya hingga ia bertanya demikian. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Keheningan melanda keduanya.

"Aku tak bisa berjalan Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Kata-kata tersebut langsung menohok Sasuke. Langsung saja ia pegang kedua bahu Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang, Sakura? Kau bercanda 'kan?" Sasuke masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sakura. Sakura langsung mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap iris _onyx_ kelam milik Sasuke. Sasuke balas menatap Sakura. Kini ia melihat manik _emerald_ milik Sakura yang biasanya bercahaya itu kini telah redup dengan air mata yang – dapat tumpah kapanpun – membanjiri pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tak bercanda, Sasuke-_kun_." Kali ini suaranya kian lirih. Sakura sudah mulai terisak. Air matapun sudah mengalir melewati pipi putihnya itu. Sasuke yang melihat wajah sahabatnya merasa hatinya bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum tak kasat mata. Sakit. Sasuke terdiam. Bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Keheningan kembali melanda. Hanya suara isak tangis Sakura sajalah yang menjadi penghantar kebisuan. Mereka berdua tengah bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sasuke mengelap air mata sakura yang terus mengalir menggunaka ibu jarinya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Tenanglah Sakura. Berhentilah menangis."

Isakan Sakura justru kian mengencang. "Hiks… ta… tapi aku hiks… takut jika kau tak mau hiks… berteman denganku lagi. Aku hiks… tak mau sendiri." Ucap Sakura lirih di tengah isak tangisnya.

Sasuke menatap iba kearah Sakura. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura. Ia elus surai _soft pink_ Sakura pelan. "Tenanglah, Sakura. Apapun keadaanmu, aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Aku akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu. Karena itu, berhentilah menangis." Ucap Sasuke.

Lambat laun, isakan Sakura memelan hingga tak terdengar.

"Be… benarkah itu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura pelan. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ya. Aku tak bohong." Ujar Sasuke. Tak lama, senyum mulai terpatri pada wajah Sakura. Membuat Sasuke lega.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, _Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura berseru riang seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. "_Ha'i. Daitashimasta_."

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Panggil Sakura suatu hari, membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku…" Sakura mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "… aku ingin ke Bukit Konoha." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke masih saja terdiam.

"Tapi… dengan kaki seperti ini aku…" Sakura tampak menatap sepasang kakinya dengan tatapan pilu. Ia ingin sekali menuju puncak bukit itu, sayangnya saja ia sudah tak bisa berjalan. Sekarang saja ia menggunakan kursi roda.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memutar otaknya, mencari solusi pemecahan masalah. Akhirnya ia menemukan ide.

"Bagaimana jika aku menggendongmu sampai puncak?" Tawar Sasuke yang dibalas gelengan oleh Sakura.

"Tapi… tapi itu tak mungkin. Aku hanya akan merepotkanmu." Tolak Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Itu tidak merepotkanku. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai puncak. Tenang saja."

Sakura masih ragu. "Tapi…"

"Demi apapun aku rela hanya untuk mengabulkan keinginan sahabatku." Ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis. Keraguan Sakurapun akhirnya runtuh. Ia pun mengangguk, menyetujui tawaran sahabatnya, Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pagi pun datang. Sakura dan Sasuke berusaha meminta izin dari orang tua Sakura. Walaupun mereka sempat ragu dan hendak menolak, namun Sasuke kembali meyakinkan mereka hingga akhirnya Sakura diberi izin untuk menuju Bukit Konoha bersama Sasuke.

"Kau sudah siap Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang dibalas senyum dan anggukan oleh Sakura.

Kini, Sasuke tengah menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Awalnya, perjalanan mereka sangat berat, terutama bagi Sasuke. Namun, karena Sasuke sangat ingin mewujudkan keinginan sahabat terdekatnya itu, ia pun dengan semangat mendaki bukit tersebut hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di puncak.

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya. Sakura tampak terpaku kagum pada pemandangan di puncak bukit tersebut. Beberapa kali pula ia berdecak kagum.

"_Sugoi_! Ini indah sekali, Sasuke-_kun_!" Seru Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah sahabatnya yang riang gembira. Wajah itu, seolah tak mempunyai beban apapun. Seolah telah melupakan segala beban yang tengah ditanggungnya.

"Aku senang jika kau senang." Ucap Sasuke spontan membuat Sakura menoleh kearahnya.

"Hm… aku juga bisa senang berkatmu. _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. Membuat kedua pipi Sasuke dihiasi rona merah tipis.

"_Daitashimasta, _Sakura."

Mereka berduapun berceloteh riang, walaupun yang banyak berceloteh itu hanya Sakura. Hingga tak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00.

"Sudah jam 12 siang. Ayo kita turun." Sasuke berjongkok, memudahkan Sakura untuk naik ke gendongannya.

"Hu'um. Baiklah." Setelah berucap demikian, Sasuke dan Sakura turun menuju kaki bukit dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Tentu saja Sasuke terlebih dahulu mengantar Sakura menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

Dan kali ini, Sasuke tak melihat Sakura kembali setelah hari mereka mendaki puncak Bukit Konoha bersama. Sasuke kembali mencemaskan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Manapula setiap ia datang ke rumah Sakura, ia mendapati rumah itu tertutup rapat.

"_Baa-san_, Sakura kemana ya?" Tanya Sasuke sopan pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan rumah Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_ sedang pergi. Malam 3 hari yang lalu, _Kaa-san_ Sakura-_chan_ membawanya pergi. Kebetulan _Baa-san _lagi di halaman rumah. Begitu _Baa-san_ tanya, ia bilang Sakura-_chan_ sakit. Mau ke rumah sakit." Tutur wanita tersebut.

Sasuke memanggut-manggut paham. "Rumah sakit mana ya?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

Wanita tersebut tampak berpikir sebentar. "Hm… mungkin Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha. Itu rumah sakit terdekat."

Sasuke kembali memanggut-manggut paham. Kemudian ia mengangguk dan pamit meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak lupa berterima kasih pada wanita tersebut.

.

.

.

Tok… tok…

Sebuah ketukan ringan pada, menghentikan obrolan sepasang Ibu dan anak tersebut. Sang Ibu bangkit dari kursi dan membuka jendela.

Seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam kelam dengan model unik nan langka langsung menyerobor masuk. Tentu saja itu Sasuke. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

"Sa… Sasuke?!"

"Sa… Sasuke-_kun_?!" Sepasang Ibu dan anak tersebut tersentak kaget melihat Sasuke yang masuk melalui jendela. Sasuke justru hanya menyengir.

"Permisi _Baa-san_, Sakura." Sapa Sasuke.

"Sasuke kenapa kau masuk melalui jendela? Bukankah bisa lewat pintu?" Tanya Ibu Sakura. Sasuke hanya menjawab _Innocent_. "Tadi mau lewat pintu tapi gak boleh sama satpam dan perawatnya."

Ibu Sakura hanya terkikik geli sedangkan Sakura mengomel pura-pura sebal.

"Sasuke-_kun_ malu-maluin. Wajar saja tak bolah masuk. Ini kan bukan jam besuk." Ujar Sakura yang dibalas cengiran oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura yang tengah duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya yang memang sedikit di tinggikan. Sakura tersenyum tipis menatap Sakura. Sakura juga balas tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sakura teringat akan sesuatu. Ia mengambil sebuah buku berwarna biru tua dan pink. Pada buku tersebut juga ada hiasan berupa _glitter_ yang kerlap-kerlip berwarna hitam kelam dan hijau _emerald_.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Ya?"

"Ini." Sakura menyodorkan buku tersebut. Sasuke menerimanya dengan bingung. Raut bingung yang terpatri pada wajah Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Itu adalah buku milikku. Sekarang buku itu merupakan milikmu. Aku ingin kau melanjutkan cerita di dalamnya." Tuturnya seraya kian mengembangkan senyumnya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia tersenyum kian lebar. "_Arigatou,_ Sakura."

.

.

.

BRUK

Sorang anak lelaki bersurai hitam kelam dengan model unik nan langka –siapa lagi jika buka Sasuke – terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari atas kasurnya. Sontak, ia langsung terbangun.

'_Mimpi?'_

Tes…

Setetes _liquid_ bening mentes tepat pada telapak tangannya. Mambuatnya terdiam.

Ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ternyata ia berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Jadi itu hanya mimpi?..."

"… entah mengapa itu tersanya nyata."

Ia bangkit berdiri. Ia melihat sebuah buku berwarna biru tua dan pink dengan hiasan _glitter_ yang kerlap-kerlip berwarna hitam kelam dan hijau _emerald_. Di sebelahnya ia juga melihat pulpen yang pada ujung atasnya berhiaskan boneka beruang.

Dengan segera ia ambil buku tersebut dan membukanya. Tak luput ia ambil pulpen tersebut dan menuliskan sesuatu pada salah satu lembar buku.

"Sasuke!" Terdengar seruan panggilan dari luar. Dengan segera, ia tutup dan taruh buku itu.

"Ya!" Ia beranjak melangkah keluar kamarnya. Meninggalkan buku beserta pulpen tersebut yang entah terbuka sendiri karena apa. Terbuka tepat pada halaman dimana Sasuke baru saja menulis sesuatu di sana…

.

.

.

"_Sepertinya, hidupku takkan lama lagi. Dokter sudah memvonisku bahwa aku menderita penyakit parah yang sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan. Kami-sama aku rela jika Engkau ingin mengambil nyawaku kini, tapi izinkan aku berbuat sesuatu. Aku sudah berbuat untuk kedua orang tuaku. Kini aku ingin berbuat untuk sahabatku yang selama ini telah menemaniku."_

"_Aku ingin memberikan buku ini padanya. Biarlah jika aku tak ada, masih ada yang akan melanjutkan kisah pada buku ini. Kuberikan bukan hanya untuk sebagai kenangan. Bukan hanya sebagai pelepas rindu. Tetapi sebagai pengingat. Pengingat untuk dirinya jikalau aku akan selalu ada untuknya. Selalu ada di sisinya. Mungkin karena aku… menyukainya."_

"_**Sakura, sesuai janjiku dan permintaanmu, aku telah melanjutkannya. Aku tak menyadari perasaanmu padaku walau kita ini selalu dekat. Aku memang tidak peka. Ah, soal kisah ini, aku sudah membacanya semua. Kisah ini menggambarkan seorang anak perempuan bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang yang terus berjuang dengan gigih hingga akhir. Siapa lagi jika itu bukan kau, Sakura. Sosokmu yang itu, membuat rasa kagumku padamu semakin tak terhingga."**_

"_**Hmm… soal perasaanmu padaku itu… ah mungkin ini terlambat untuk kujawab. Yah, setidaknya lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali kan? Hm… sepertinya aku juga… menyukaimu, Sakura."**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**HYAAAA! Fict ini berakhir dengan gajenya!**

**Pasti akhirannya ngegantung banget! Pasti alurnya rada ga jelas! Pasti ini fict aneh! **

**Ekhem. Sepertinya Hazu dah banyak omong deh. Nah bagaimana fict ini? Masih ada kekurangan 'kah? Hm… itu hanya bisa dijawab oleh kalian semua **_**Readers**_**!**

**Sekian, saya Hazu pamit undur diri dulu…**

**Jaa….~~**

**Hazu**


End file.
